Silent Apologies
by Liah-chan
Summary: TyKa... Kai and Tyson keep arguing and have very weird ways of apologising...WARNING:lemon in chapter 3 and 6 and 7 hence the reason the rating has gone up...
1. Silent Apologies

**Author: ok so this is my first fic on here yey! Anyway it's officially TyKa! don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters...unfortunately...**

**Silent Apologies**

He sat looking down from the tree. His crimson eyes watching the Beyblade match below. He was grateful for been captain. It meant he could watch upon his crush without being obvious. He smirked.

Dragoon's master had won again. Any surprise? No.

He jumped down from the branch he had been sat on and stalked over to them. Eyes narrowed in his famous 'death glare.'

"Not bad...but you still need practise" The bluenette sighed.

"But _Kai_...I feel like _all_ I do is _practise_" He whined.

"No...I think you eat perfectly well too" He retaliated causing the bluenette to scowl.

"Evil" Kai smirked at him.

"Hn" He crossed his arms over his chest and stood back leaning against a tree in a very 'Kai like' pose. "Tyson and Max" He nodded to the beydish where Tyson and Ray had been competing moments before. 'I know I'm been hard on him, but I want to watch him longer' Kai thought to himself.

#Tyson's POV#

'Why does he always have to pick on me? I mean I know I'm world champ an' all but does he really have to make me work so much?' I glanced over at him. He was staring right at me. 'One minute is he...no must be my imagination...' I turn to face Max but I still feel his eyes on me. We both launch our blades simultaneously.

#Kai's POV#

'On no...He's seen me staring, think of something Kai...' I started to blush. 'Oh no don't blush, don't blush...its too late he's already noticed it...but still'

"Kinomiya! Concentrate!" I scowl; everyone turns to look at me confused. Just as everyone does Tyson's blade is knocked out of the dish.

"I was until you yelled at me!" Tyson growled, blue eyes turning stormier by the second.

"You weren't you were glancing around!"

"I only did it 'cos I felt you staring at me!" I suddenly blush. 'Think of something quick'

"Kinomiya you know I have to watch the battle..."

"Right...and since when have I been a Beyblade?"

"Well you're as dumb as one!" I scowl 'I didn't mean that argh!'

"I am not! And Dragoon is very smart I'll have you know!"

"Right..." I roll my eyes. 'What am I doing? I don't want him to hate me..."

#Ray's POV#

'Oh no, here the go again... why don't they just get together? This is _so_ annoying...'

#Max's POV#

'Whoa...Kai's _blushing_ at _Tyson_! Hahahaha! I can't believe it! He's been so obvious!"

#Tyson's POV#

'Why is he yelling at me so much? He was just blushing when I said he was staring at me...he's probably trying to cover up...but that would mean, no that can't be true can it? Kai can't like...me can he?'

#Kai's POV#

'Oh no oh no...He's going to figure it out...I can't stop blushing...why the hell can't I stop blushing?'

I huff then storm off. I don't know where to go so I just go in my room at the dojo, I've moved in there now as I have to home to go to, Tyson offered me a place at his and since then my feelings for him have developed.

#Normal POV#

"Kai? KAI? Kai DON'T GO!" Tyson suddenly yelled. He looked back at Max and Ray who were giggling at him. "What's so funny?"

**Author: I was going to leave that there, but Nah...I'm gonna cont so I don't torture you... mwhahahahahaha...**

"Oh you have no idea do you Tyson?" Max giggled again, clutching his side. "Kai...Kai..." He laughs again.

"I can't stop laughing..." Ray grabbed onto a tree for support. Tyson scowled at them then stormed inside.

"KAI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Go Away!" Came a reply from behind a door marked Kai on the front.

"Kai! Let me in! What's going on? I'm confused...why did you yell at me like that?" Kai sighed, he could hear the hurt in Tyson's voice and _that_ hurt him. 'Why did they have to notice' He scowled to himself then opened the door slightly.

"Do we _have_ to do this now?" Tyson nodded.

"I just don't get it..." He pushed Kai back and walked in, closing the door behind him. "I mean...Max and Ray obviously do...they were trying to tell me but couldn't stop laughing..." He growled. Kai closed his eyes in shame. "So what's wrong? It can't be that bad if they find it funny..."

"You don't get it do you?" Tyson looked at him confused. "Tyson I..."

"HEY DUDES WHERE YOU AT!" Kai was suddenly cut off.

"Ignore him...tell me please?"

"Tyson...you can't just ignore you're Grandpa..."

"I can for you..." Tyson suddenly blushed realised what he had said. "I mean...'cos you have something to tell me right?" He stuttered. Kai looked at him and smiled, blushing slightly.

"You mean that?"

"I er... slip of my tongue?" Tyson looked at him blankly then sighed. "Yeah I do..." Kai's smile seemed to widen when suddenly Tyson realised it. "You're...you're smiling?" Kai lbuished then looked away.

"No...I don't smile..."

"You are..." Tyson giggled, and then dived at him. Kai 'hmpthed' as he was knocked back onto his bed with Tyson on top of him, tickling his sides. Kai started laughing.

"It tickles argh!" Kai couldn't stop laughing, tears rolled down his face. "Ty...gonna kill...when stop!" Tyson suddenly let go.

"You wouldn't..." He smirked at him. Kai suddenly rolled his over so he was on top then started tickling Tyson who started panting due to lack of air. Then Tyson rolled them back over so he was back on top, tickling Kai, then Kai rolled them back over tickling Tyson again. Suddenly Kai leant forward and kissed Tyson gently on the lips. He sat up abruptly.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have done that..." He muttered.

"Was that along the same lines as what you were going to tell me?" Kai blushed and nodded slightly. But much to Kai's surprise Tyson grinned then pulled Kai back down by the back of his neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

"Humph!" Kai was taken by surprise and grinned against the kiss. Tyson took this as a weak point and snuck his tongue in between Kai's lips, prying them open. Kai opened his mouth further to make it easier for Tyson and moaned when Tyson's tongue darted around his mouth. "Ty..." He moaned; pulling up for breath minutes later.

"Well that was new..." Tyson grinned. Kai smirked.

"Definitely..."

"So was that you're way of saying sorry for yelling at me? 'Cos if it is then apology accepted..." Kai smiled.

**Author: Anyway let me know what you think... R & R and if you want this to cont let me know, otherwise it's just gonna be a one shot thing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Ok seen as I got quite a few (for me...) reviews saying this was quite and I should cont. I will, plus I do love writing TyKa the best couple ever! Tee hee... I might actually slip some MaRe in as well later... up to you guys? Let me know what you think? Oh and thanks to Manga JAZZI, Devil Sabaru Chan, Road Kill Roko, Laurelleaves and FireieGurl for reviewing!**

**Silent Apologies (Chapter 2)**

-The Next Day (morning)-

#Tyson's POV#

'I can't believe that Kai kissed me...and I kissed him! But maybe it was a one off thing? I hope not, I think he wants to be with me, I really want to be with him... He's so hot, scratch that...he's PERFECT. Everything about him just screams sexy! Especially his voice, I mean 'WOW' I could listen to that voice all day...and his eyes so beautiful, gorgeous crimson. I'm sure that every time I look into them I get so lost in them that I miss half the things he says...and his body oh how much I want to touch that body, it's so perfect, every muscle, every scar just screams 'touch me!' at me. It's so difficult to resist. Then there are his lips, oh man I don't believe it, it happened again and I wasn't even thinking hentai thoughts...' I went off to get a VERY cold shower.

#Kai's POV#

'I can't believe he feels the same...after all this time of looking and watching, I finally 'told' him, and he felt the same!' I smiled. 'I just can't believe it...god his hair, so silky...and those eyes, those big beautiful eyes! I could just stare at them all day...and his body, I wonder what he looks like naked...hmm even better what he looks like when he's riding me, or I'm riding him...hentai Kai hentai!' I looked down and yeah you guessed it...cold shower time... 'Damn why does that have to happen _every time_...?'

#Ray's POV#

'We haven't seen Tyson or Kai since yesterday...I hope their okay...hopefully they didn't kill each other...ah maybe it wouldn't be that bad then at least Max and me wouldn't have to listen to them argue and their obvious flirting sessions...' I sigh as I stand up, my Raven hair ticking my back as it blows in the morning breeze. I'm outside on the steps leading into the dojo. 'I can't sleep anymore but I don't get why...'

-Later on-

#Normal POV#

Ray and Max stepped up to the beydish, facing each other. Kai had commanded them to face each other for a warm up, well second warm up, as he'd already made them do 20 laps around the dojo. Tyson was sat panting next to him, whining about him being mean. Kai smirked.

#Kai's POV#

'Listen to him being such a wimp...I don't know why he's complaining...I'll make up to him later' I thought to myself as a sly smile appeared on my usual cold and distant facing, erasing this expression I stood up and scowled as the two Beyblading.

"Max stop dawdling about...you're being sloppy!" I yell at the blond. Max trembles slightly then picks up his pace. I smirk, at least that did some good. "Ray you're not doing that much better, you're attack ring seems dodgy, get Kenny to check it" I glare at them as I walk up to my usual spot by the sakura tree. Glancing up I notice the cherries starting to grow I smirk. It reminds me of something I need to do soon. I glance over at Tyson still smirking. 'To _do_ specifically.' I smirk again.

#Tyson's POV#

'Why's he smirking at me? Ok that does not seem good...' I cringe mentally. 'What on earth is he thinking?'

#Kai's POV#

'Ah now he's noticed me...time for a little hint' I smirk as I _slowly_ look him up and down and raise an eyebrow at him suggestively. He gulps; my smirk turns into an innocent smile as Ray and Max finish their battle, a draw.

#Ray's POV#

"Please don't make me go again Kai I'm shattered. I don't think I can stand much longer..." I complain, collapsing for the extra effect. Max nods in agreement then collapses next to me. Kai raises an eyebrow at us.

#Kai's POV#

"Fine" I say in annoyance. "Tyson and I will go" I nod to Tyson then the dish, Tyson stands up and nods back at me. 'Means I can flirt during the battle' I grin mentally, a very sly, mischievous grin.

#Normal POV#

Tyson and Kai stand at either side of the dish smirking at each other.

"3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP!" Max yelled from the side of them on the ground still panting heavily.

Tyson and Kai both launched their blades simultaneously, crashing into each other in mid-air. Kai smirked.

"Come on Tyson...you can do better than _that_, I thought you said Dragoon was smart!" I yelled at him, acting frustrated. Tyson growled.

"Not like you're much better oh Mr. High and mighty one!"

"I am" Kai snorted back. Ray and Max both sweatdropped.

"Here they go again..." Ray muttered to Max who nodded and sighed.

"You wish..."

"I don't need to, it's already there on paper" He smirked

"And what paper might this be? Biggest jerk of the year winner?" Kai glared at him.

"And what might yours be? Who can eat the most?" Tyson stomped his foot in pure anger.

"Kai!" Kai raised an eyebrow at him, pleased he was making progress.

"Concentrate on the battle Tyson!" Kai glared at him. Tyson growled then called him blade back and stormed into the dojo. Kai smirked mentally.

"Not again..." Ray groaned.

"TYSON GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Kai stormed in after him.

"Let's just stay here Maxie..." Max nodded in agreement. The chief hadn't arrived yet.

#Tyson's POV#

'I guess that's all my hopes gone...I guess he doesn't like me for me, only my body or something like that...' I sigh as I here a knock at my door.

"If it's you Kai get lost...I don't wanna hear from you right now!" I yell at the door. I hear a grunt then a louder knock.

"LET ME IN KINOMIYA!" I hear Kai's voice yell at me.

"Why should I? So you can yell at me more!"

"No...I'll explain why when you let me in..." I sigh as I open the door coming into contact with Kai's lips immediately crushing on mine, I moan as he slips his tongue in, playing with mine as he shuts the door and locks it.

#Kai's POV#

'Perfect I've got him where I want him...'

#Normal POV#

Kai pushed Tyson against a wall, his tongue still hungrily exploring the bluenette's mouth. Tyson moaned as Kai's hand gripped the back of his head and titled it slightly, deepening the kiss while his other hand explored Tyson's chest. The bluenette groaned as Kai's hand traced over a nipple. Kai smirked against the kiss. This was oh so going his way. They broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great.

"That you apologising again?" Tyson panted while smirking at the flustered Kai.

"Mmm" Was all he got for reply before Kai's mouth crushed onto his again after several minutes of passion Kai broke off. "Now...back to practise" He smirked at Tyson groaned in frustration.

**Author: And there I go leaving it again mwhahaha...you want me to cont again? Review and I will! Liah xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: ok, Devil Sabaru Chan gave me the idea to use a shower in this chapter from the last chapter when both Kai and Tyson disappeared to a shower to coughs cool off coughs so hope you like and thanks for reviewing! I'm too lazy to write every ones names this time sorry! tee hee.**

**WARNING: This chapter includes lemon!**

**Silent Apologies (Chapter 3)**

- The next day –

Kai sat up abruptly. His crimson eyes flicked across to the digital clock beside him. Red numbers flashed at him. 6:04 AM. He was early...but then again, a lot was on his mind, or rather lots of thoughts of someone. He smirked.

#Kai's POV#

I lay back down on the soft mattress. Thoughts of my dragon coursing through my mind. No matter what I couldn't stop thinking about him. He haunted my thoughts, but then again could it be classified as haunting if I want him there? His naked body twisting in pure pleasure, his fists gripping onto the white sheets, moaning, begging for me.

I looked down and yet again it had happened. 'I swear, over the past week I've had more cold showers than in the rest of my lifetime...' I sighed as I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser, pulling out clean boxers and my usual attire then made my way to the bathroom.

#Tyson's POV#

I woke with hentai thoughts of Kai souring through my head. I knew after I'd done I'd need a shower but after all I did need it. But for once I was going to grant my body's wish. I reached down into my pyjama bottoms, stroking myself while thinking of my captain, my phoenix. "Kai..." I mumbled to myself as I felt myself getting harder, coming closer and closer to my climax.

#Kai's POV#

I stopped outside Tyson's room for a second which felt like eternity. 'What is he doing in there? It sounded like...' I smirked as I heard my name being gasped then a sigh of relief. I knew he'd have to take a shower now...'a perfect chance for me.' I smirked.

#Tyson's POV#

I stumbled out of bed, overcome with exhaustion as I pulled out clean clothes blindly out of my wardrobe. Blackness still covered my hazed eyes. But it was all worth it, the pleasure was unbelievable. I stepped out into the corridor turning towards the bathroom. My footsteps echoed on the wooden floor. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. It reminded me of the rain.

Gramps and Kai wouldn't be up yet so I'd be safe for a while. I slipped into the bathroom and pulled the cord for the light. I didn't bother to lock the door as no one would be up yet.

#Kai's POV#

I followed Tyson along the corridor; luckily I still had socks on so I couldn't be heard. I smirked as he walked into the bathroom. I listened for a lock clicking but none came, and then came the sound of water. He was in the shower.

I carefully opened the door. Not making a single noise as I removed my bottoms and placing all my clothes on the floor. I smirked as I looked at Tyson's naked form. 'He's even hotter than I imagined...' I opened the shower door quietly then slammed it shut causing Tyson to jump round and stare at me covering himself with his hands.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked seductively as I approached him. He gulped.

"I..." He stuttered embarrassed. I smirked then leant forward and kissed him passionately. He removed his hands and wrapped his arms around my neck. I was getting painfully hard and as far as I could tell, so was he. He rubbed against me, a small moan escaping my lips.

"Ty..." I mumbled gripping his hips to steady myself as he smirked at me. My eyes drooping shut as his hand slid down between us and started to stroke me. I was in heaven. "Uh Ty...more..." I was begging now I knew it, but I didn't care. My head banged against the cold tiles, but I didn't fell any pain, I was too caught up in all the pleasure. Suddenly he stopped; I opened a glazed eye to glare at him. "Why...stop?" I mumbled. He replied with a wicked grin. 'I never knew he was the dominant type...'

#Normal POV#

Tyson started kissing down the dual hair's body, leaving red marks where he had nipped the skin, following the scars with his tongue he looked up at the dual hair who was staring down at him. His usual crimson eyes were now ruby, darker, glazed over with pleasure. He moaned as the bluenette licked around his navel, occasionally dipping his tongue in. Then it lowered. The bluenette's hands caressed his thighs, tracing small circles with his fingers. Kai moaned clutching onto the bluenette's hair for life support. His head was spinning and his knees were buckling under the pressure. Tyson smirked as Kai let out a gasp as Tyson's tongue carefully flicked over the tip of his erection. Squeezing his eyes shut Kai moaned, as Tyson continued to please him; making him want, need more. Tyson engulfed him quickly, he sucked hard on the tender flash, causing Kai to breathe ragged and groan constantly. Moaning incoherently everything became a blur and Kai came in Tyson's open willing mouth. When Tyson had taken enough he stepped aside and let the shower take away the rest. Kai leant back against the wall and moaned; regaining his normal breathing pattern.

"Kai?" Tyson smiled innocently. "You know how we keep doing this stuff? Er...do you actually love me?" Kai smiled; a true genuine smile.

"Of course...we wouldn't be here if I didn't would we?" He smirked at the bluenette.

"Good..." The bluenette mumbled huskily in the dual hair's ear. "But just how far are you willing to go?" Kai groaned as Tyson rubbed against him gasping slightly at the touch.

"All pant the pant way" Kai gasped as Tyson sucked on his ear lobe.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Tyson smirked as his hand went down Kai's back. Kai's eyes fluttered closed.

"Mmm Ty" Tyson grinned as his hand reached Kai's rear, gently squeezing it before continuing it's path further down. He slid a finger in Kai's entrance causing the dual hair to wince.

"Ssh...It'll be okay" Tyson used his spare hand to move a bang that had fallen in front of Kai's eye. Kai nodded in reply and breathe deeply as Tyson's finger thrusted in and out of him. Kai's hand's found their way around Tyson's neck. They kissed passionately; tongues duelling for dominance. At Kai's weakened state Tyson won, smirking in the process as he inserted another finger into Kai. Kai gasped and moaned. Eventually he started to try and buck his hips to move faster, thrusting against Tyson's fingers. Tyson smirked and started scissoring the dual hair stretching him, preparing him for the pain that would soon come. Tyson pulled his fingers out and let the water of the shower run over his own erection for a second then gently picked Kai up, Kai's body resting against the cold tiles. Then with a nod from Kai, Tyson forced himself into Kai. Kai gasped, clutching onto Tyson's shoulders for dear life. Tyson stopped his head resting on Kai's shoulder as he waited for Kai to get used to the feeling.

"Ty..." He moaned wriggling uncomfortably on top of the bluenette. "More..." He mumbled. Tyson nodded then pulled out and pushed back in again. Both panted and moaned. "So... pant good..."

"So...damn...tight...argh!" Tyson moaned, his thoughts were all jumbled up, clutching onto Kai for dear life as he thrust in and out. Kai gasped as Tyson hit something inside of him, making white stars appear before his eyes.

"Ty!" He yelled his head bumped against the wall again. Tyson panted as he felt Kai's muscles tighten on him.

"Oh God...KAI!" Tyson suddenly gasped as he came within the dual hair and dropped his slightly as he collapsed against him. Kai smirked at him.

"And this time I didn't even yell at you..." Tyson laughed once, glancing up at Kai with eyes full of love and affection. Kai returned the look and smiled. "I...I love you" Tyson smiled.

"I love you too" He mumbled as his face came into contact with Kai's neck. He sighed in relief as he smiled. 'Kai really does...love _me_'

**Author:Thanks for reading and sorry if I scarred peoples minds but I did warn you there would be a lemon! Let me know if you want me to cont this cos i dont wanna spoil it either! R and R please! Liah xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: first off I'd like to say thanks to all that reviewed and I guess that I probably wont change Kai from uke its just too cute! He's a lot sweeter as uke plus I think its quite amusing that the usual cold and distant Kai Hiwatari would be uke so sorry to those who like Kai as seme, they might swichin later chapters I haven't decided yet.**

**Secondly I've decided on some new couples, and no MaRe won't be there! It's a surprise for you all and I just hope I don't get any flames for it hides behind couch nervously anyway on with the story!**

**/Tyson talking to Dragoon/**

**/Dragoon talking to Tyson/**

**Silent Apologies (Chapter 4)**

-Later that morning (after Kai and Tyson have finished with each other smirks) at training –

Ray and Tyson were facing each other when suddenly Tyson's blade lit up, Dragoon emerged but instead of it going to fight it turned to its master and smirked. Driger also came out of it's blade at Ray's command but shook its head at its master. Ray frowned in confusion then glanced at Tyson who was blushing.

/Dragoon quit it/

/Why/ Dragoon sulked playfully.

/Cos you're embarrassing me/ Tyson blushed even more; Dragoon rolled its eyes in response.

/You and Kai need to tell them soon master...they should know about you're...cough _desires_/ Tyson glared at him, his face had gone completely red. Everyone looked at him confused whereas Kai smirked (which went unnoticed to everyone) as he'd had the same conversation against Dranzer in his battle against match except he didn't show his embarrassment.

"Er...Ty? Is something up?" Max looked at his friend worriedly who suddenly looked like he'd was going to be hit by a rather large truck and shook his head.

"Everything's fine!" He squeaked a little too high for his liking.

"But Ty you're..." Ray started but Tyson stood back he could hear Dragoon chuckling.

"Dragoon quit it!" He suddenly realised he'd yelled out loud and covered his mouth everyone but Kai gaped at him.

"D...Dragoon?" Max muttered "Is speaking to you?" Tyson nodded.

"More like embarrassing me..." He muttered so no one could here, but unfortunately not quite enough as everyone still heard.

"And what may I ask would embarrass _you_?" Kai raised an eyebrow at him; Tyson flinched as he caught the predatory look in Kai's eyes, the same look he had seen that morning in the shower.

"I...er...nothing" Tyson stammered as Kai's gaze changed into one of lust and love. Kai backed Tyson into a tree; his hands on the tree blocking Tyson's exits. Hilary giggled. Max and Ray glanced at each other and smirked. Kenny just sighed.

"Would it perhaps...be _something_ to do with _this_?" Kai muttered huskily in Tyson's ear then crushed his lips onto Tyson's. Tyson moaned into the kiss as Kai's tongue flicked over his lips, he opened his mouth as one hand latched itself into Kai's hair while the other hand was drapped over Kai's shoulders. Kai's arms wrapped around Kai's waist, he yanked him closer to himself earning a small gasp from the bluenette. Suddenly they both parted panting, forehead's resting against each other.

"I thought I heard somebody yelling this morning!" Max suddenly gasped. Both Kai and Tyson turned to him blushing.

"What?" Kai managed to choke out. Max suddenly started laughing like a maniac.

"Did he have sugar again Ray?" Kenny looked up at Ray who shrugged.

"I...I...I just realised who was yelling!" Max giggled. Hilary, Kenny and Ray looked at him, waiting for him to continue, Kai's colour drained out of his face.

"Oh no..." He muttered under his breath so only Tyson could hear.

"What?" Tyson muttered back bvut was interrupted by Max.

"Kai'S UKE!" Everyone looked at Kai who blushed and dug his head into Tyson's neck. Ray raised an eyebrow. Hilary was now giggling with Max and Kenny looked like he was going to faint.

"Really? Now that's interesting..." A new voice interrupted, everyone turned and gaped at their new visitor. Kai suddenly looked horrified and blushed even more.

"Oh...no..." He muttered.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"T...Tala?"

The red haired boy smirked as he heard his name. He nodded his head in greeting then waved to someone over his shoulders. Three teens emerged.

"You heard that right guys?"

"Loud and clear" One with lavender hair smirked.

"Kai I never expected _you_ to be the not dominant one" The shortest one smirked. Kai scowled at him but his face was still red from all the embarrassment. The lavender haired teen turned his gaze to someone else and stared at them, they stared back.

"Bry knock it off!" Tala scolded his team mate who broke out of his trance straightaway and glared at the red head. "You're wondering why we're here...correct?" Everyone nodded. "Well...you probably won't believe this but..." He glanced at his team mates who surprisingly were blushing. "We wanted to come and see you" He sighed as Bryan started staring again. "Bryan!" He hit the lavender haired teen on the back of his head. "Stop it!" Bryan growled then sulked, his lower lip turned into a pout.

The one he'd been staring at suddenly blushed as he realised why he was staring, everyone gazed between the two confused. Well all except the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tala shook his head. "Maybe you _do_ have a chance Bry" He smirked as Bryan's cheeks became tinted with red that spread rapidly through his face.

"Ha, well what do you know!" Max giggled. "Bryan and Ray have a thing for each other!"

**Author: hey soz if you don't like that coupling but I do so plz plz plz don't flame because of it. I have other ideas in mind for other couples but ill let you choose who max has, but one person you can't pick is Tala. Soz but I already have an idea for him.**

**Please R n R Liah xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: So sorry about the wait, but as I explained to BlackRose (Gem) I've just started AS levels (4 of them!) so I'm very busy at the moment, I hope I can update a bit more often than once a week but that may be all I can offer...so sorry! Anyway thanks to all that reviewed! I appreciate it and I'm happy to announce this story will be continuing for a while now as I have a few ideas up my sleeve (oh one min...I don't have sleeves at the moment...) Anyway...on with the story!**

**Silent Apologies (Chapter 5)**

Everyone stared between Bryan and Ray who were staring at each other, both faces still red from the embarrassment. For five minutes silence consumed, while everyone stared.

"Oh screw this!" Bryan suddenly growled in frustration, marched over to Ray and yanked him into a heated kiss. Ray gasped in surprise but immediately recovered, responding, titling his head to deepen the kiss as Bryan slid his tongue into Ray's mouth.

Tala smirked, Spencer, Ian, Max and Hilary were all giggling, Kai and Tyson looked at each other with a raised eyebrow while Kenny ignored it.

Ray and Bryan's kiss became even more heated, both of their hands frantically feeling the other person's body; both moaning softly into the kiss. Tala coughed loudly to grab their attention.

"Er...guys?" Max continued "Break it up...we don't want to see that kind of stuff thanks" Kai snickered at the looks Tala and Max were receiving.

-Later that night in the dojo-

"So how about we have a little match?" Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Hn...I'm interested, Hiwatari, wanna go?" Kai smirked then stood up motioning for Tala to follow him. A few minutes later the boys had carried the beydish from outside into the dojo in the centre of the room, in line with the door.

"Ok...me and Tala first, who's refereeing?" Max jumped up in an instant bouncing over to the side of the dish. Tala and Kai both got their launchers ready.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Max yelled. Tala and Kai launched their blades simultaneously.

"Wolborg!" Tala commanded.

"Dranzer evade!" Kai smirked. "Attack!"

Suddenly another blade knocked both blades into their masters hands. Wolborg however didn't return to it's blade but turned corporeal. Everyone gasped, all except the person at the door who no one had noticed yet. Then suddenly Wolborg pounced on the one who had knocked the blades out of the dish and licked their face. Tala and Kai both looked at the blade in the centre of the dish, still spinning; both recognising it.

"Wolborg get off me! Argh stop it tickles!" was suddenly heard from the person on the floor who was being blocked by the wolf pup. Wolborg suddenly vanished into it's blade that was still in Tala's hand. Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian all stared at the person on the floor in anticipation. Suddenly they flipped up, a young girl with two toned blue hair and crimson eyes grinned, then called her blade back. Kai smiled while Tala's jaw dropped.

"Kia?" He muttered. "You're...you're really back?" Kai on the other hand was already on his way to her when a little girl pushed past.

"Rika get back here!"

"DADDY!" The young girl with her mothers crimson eyes ignored her mothers call and ran at her father.

**Author: I was tempted to leave that there...but I don't want to torture you, I promised a big secret...and you're gonna get one! **

Tala smiled, a happy expression etched onto his usual cold face. He picked up the girl and span her around in the air lightly then pulled her close to himself.

"And how's my favourite little madam?" He grinned at the young girl who flung her arms around his neck and started yapping genkilly in his ear. Kai smirked; she was so like her mother. The young mother smiled glancing from Kai to Tala. Kai suddenly pulled the girl into a hug which she returned genki like, glomping him.

"Missed you" He whispered in her ear.

"Missed you too little bro, missed you too" Kai smiled over her shoulder, Tyson smiled at the reunion as did everyone else.

"Kia?" Kai asked softly. "I...I want you to meet...my boyfriend" Kai suddenly grinned when Kia beamed.

"I always knew you were gay!" She play hit him "Now Spencer and Ian owe me money!" Kai glared at her. "And you know as well as I do the glares don't work...I've been through worse...including childbirth now that kills" She looked back at Tala and smiled as he was talking to their..._their_ daughter. Tyson walked up to Kai and Kia.

"Hey you're my bro's boyfriend?" Tyson nodded. "Nice to meet you" She held out her hand. "Name's Kiara but I prefer Kia" Tyson smiled.

"Tyson, but you can call me Ty if you want"

"Mm...Okay, I knew who you were anyway..." She smirked. "You are after all famous" Tyson blushed. Kia suddenly felt something pulling her trouser leg she looked down to see her daughter there looking at her pleadingly while pointing at Tala.

"Daddy..." She ran off into Kai's arms. "Uncle Kai!" She giggled happily. Kia turned to look at Tala, suddenly blushing. Tala smirked as his eyes roamed her body slowly, her breathing hitched as she stared at him. Kia suddenly sprinted and dove at Tala, he caught her then kissed her passionately. Rika giggled happily.

"Mummy and Daddy back together!" Tala and Kia stopped kissing when a rather large squel was heard closely followed by a groan.

"Karla..." Kia sighed. "Poor Ian" She muttered under her breath as the weight on Ian forced him to collapse. A groan could be heard again.

"Karal don't kill him!" She snapped at the girl who grinned sheepishly still on top of Ian. "Why am I her guardian?" She groaned under her breath so only Tala could hear. He smiled at her as he carefully helped her back onto the floor. He tucked a slate bang behind her ear while she stroked his cheek with her thumb, both gazing into each others eyes lovingly.

"I missed you so much..." Tala broke the silence with a whisper.

"Too much..." She agreed breathlessly then attacked his lips with her own again. Tala moaned as his hands roamed her back, lowering with every second that passed both titling their heads to opposite sides to deepen their kiss. He smirked as his hand reached her rear and squeezed it slightly and she gasped, opening her mouth further, giving Tala more to ravish. She moaned then broke the kiss, Tala attaches himself to her neck, kissing, nipping, sucking and ending in a bite. Kia suddenly moaned louder, clutching his shoulders as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I guess Tala really is a wolf" Bryan snickered.

"It must help to have someone who likes being bit as well" Spencer joined in with Bryan. Kai smirked. Meanwhile Karla and Ian were also kissing however no one was paying any attention to them (which they both were happy about). Rika was bouncing up and down in Kai's arms rambling on about where they had been the past four years.

Tala pushed Kia lightly against a wall, he mouth moving further down her body, along her collarbone then her chest. "Tala...we can't do this...here" She gasped as he bit her again in complaint causing her to moan again. Tyson smirked.

"Damn right you can't...we don't want to watch your little show and neither does your daughter or Karla...seen as they _are_ too young for this kind of thing..." Karla sat up on top of Ian still.

"Hey...I am 16 I'll have you know!" She snapped. Tyson smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry...anyway your daughter _is_ too young..." Tala growled in frustration and glared at Tyson. Kia turned him back around.

"Play nice..." She smirked as he glared at her.

"But you won't let me..." He raised an eyebrow at her cheekily. She rolled her eyes then play hit him on the arm.

"Later..."

"Promise?" He pouted at her (**_hmmmmmmm Tala pouting...anyway sorry had to write that..._**). She rose an eyebrow at him in return.

"If you're good..." She smirked as he growled in frustration then leaned towards his ear, her breath tickling it. "Of course you're always naughty...so that won't work, but I might let you off this once" Tala grinned at her then kissed her neck where he'd bitten her before. A clear red teeth mark standing out against her pale skin. Ray snickered at the mark. "Tala..." She pouted. "You've made my neck red again haven't you?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah but you _know_ you love it when I bite you...and you _know_ I love biting you" He replied huskily in her ear causing her to whimper at the sexiness of his voice.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You do realise that's my sister you're interrogating their Tala" Tala smirked at Kai.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions, besides it should be the other way round, her protecting you..."

"Hmm, but I didn't get pregnant at 13!" Kai snapped. Max, Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Hilary all turned to looked at Kia who blushed.

"Kai..." She whined. "Did you have to tell everyone?" Max, Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Hilary all gasped.

"YOU WHAT!" Tyson yelled in shock.

"Got pregnant at 13..." She muttered. "It wasn't my fault, _our_ fault though...Boris wouldn't give me protection, or let my have an abortion..."

"So it's?"

"No!" She snapped uneasiness came about her.

"Don't mention him" Tala spat at Tyson who had questioned the baby's father. "I am the father, since when has Boris had red hair?" He pointed at his hair. Tyson sighed.

"Sorry..." He muttered. Kai glared at Tala and wrapped his arm around Tyson protectively.

"Just because Boris is evil doesn't mean you have to snap at Tyson, Tala!"

"Sorry..." He muttered. "It's just after all he's done, I can't help but hate him..."

"Mmm don't we all..." Kia muttered under her breath, everyone still heard.

"Why what happened?" Hilary asked curiously.

Kia looked from Tala to Kai they both nodded.

"Well it all started at the Abbey..."

**Author: Anyway that's that for today! Please R n R!**

**Liah xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Hey again! Thanks for the reviews...i know that last chapter was kinda wacky with Tala and everything lol, but I thought I'd give you all a little shock. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter too! And yeah I didn't think about that before... they weren't really silent were they... o well, it was meant to be a one short you see, and when that happened they WERE silent... lol, how things change. Oh I never thought about it before, Kai and Tala _are_ kind of related now... lol they were quite close anyway really...**

**Also, this will be a very long chapter... I mean how many couples can I get into one story? I think I just took on a very large challenge...LOL o well... hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: Lots and I mean LOTS of lemons...**

**Silent Apologies (Chapter 6)**

"Well it all started at the Abbey..." Kia explained. "Kai and I were thrown in because of Voltaire, oh by the way Kai...?" She turned to her brother. "He's kind of...er...dead..." Kai looked surprised then smiled and nodded for her to continue with the story. "That's one of the things I've been doing while I've been gone, anyway when Kai and I got put in the Abbey we were forced apart. Kai went of to be a 'superior soldier' while I was made a lab rat and an 'escape' for people's stress" Everyone looked at her confused, she sighed. "For people to relieve their stress they beat, tortured and even raped me" Max, Kenny, Ray, Hilary and Tyson all gasped. "Mainly Boris" She continued, hatred penetrating her voice. Tala scowled.

"It got worse when he found out we were together" Tala carried the story on.

"The beatings became regular as apparently 'I was no one but Boris'" She scowled. "Still we refused to break up" Tala smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind; she sighed and leaned back into his chest.

"After a year together I got pregnant, Boris, like I said wouldn't give me any protection or let me have an abortion, and he planned on killing our child when it was born" Max, Kenny, Ray, Hilary and Tyson all gasped again. "So Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian helped me escape...Karla came with me as you can see"

"What happened while you were gone?"

"Well...social services took both Karla and Rika off me, so for the past year I've been trying to get them back, before that I was sorting out all Voltaire's money, which by the way Kai...what a load! We get millions EACH!" She smirked as Kai looked shocked. "Oh and before that I was in a coma for a while...but I'm all better now..."

"Seems like you've been busy..." Kai muttered. Kia nodded in return.

"I would've come sooner, but there was no way I was going to come back without Karla and Rika...in the end I had to become the legal guardian of Karla to get her back, I had to adopt her." Tala sighed.

"Does that mean I have _two_ kids now?"

"Er...possibly..." Kia grinned sheepishly.

"Oh well, I don't mind as long as I have you..." He muttered in her ear. She blushed and turned to kiss him gently on the lips. Tala smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You'll _always _have me...isn't that what we promised?" Tala nodded and smiled again.

"Forever, no matter what..."

"Awwww" Hilary suddenly commented. "That is so sweet...but who would've thought it would've come from Tala?" She giggled quietly when people nodded in agreement with her but Tala ignored her.

"Er can I ask a favour?" Everyone nodded. "Can someone look after Rika for tonight please? Karla will probably be with Ian anyway" He smirked at Ian who blushed the same colour of Tala's hair. Kai smiled.

"We'll look after her right Ty?" Tyson nodded and smiled as the young girl glomped him and giggled. "Its uncanny how like you she is Kia" Kai muttered, Kia giggled.

"Let's hope not eh? I mean...we don't want her going after her father" She giggled as Tala looked at her grossed out.

"Kia..." He groaned.

"Anyway...do you guys want to head to out hotel with us? We could have a little party?" Spencer smiled as Max jumped up excitedly.

"I want to! I want to!" He glomped Spencer who blushed in return, but was hidden behind the huge mass of blonde hair.

"Mmm, okay!"

-At the Blitzkrieg Boys hotel room-

Beer splashed onto the usual clean carpet as Hilary pulled Rika into her arms.

"Kai there is no way you're looking after her tonight, Kia I'll take her back to the dojo okay? You guys have fun!" Hilary yelled over her shoulder as she walked into the corridor of the hotel carrying the sleeping toddler in her arms and smiling at the small sighing noises that were erupting from the young child's mouth. Kenny ran up to her and smiled.

"I'm going to come with you...parties aren't my thing..." Hilary just plainly nodded in response.

Tala slammed Kia into a wall, she groaned as he attacked her neck with his mouth. "Oh God I love you" He muttered between bites. She moaned incoherently as his lips made their way down her chest, following the hem of her low cut top, knocking her jacket off on the way, he bit her collarbone causing the young girl to whimper.

"Tal...stop teasing..." She muttered as her eyes fluttered closed. Kai giggled as he watched them.

"Ty...don't you think they look funny...?" Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Kai you've drunk too much..." Kai smiled and glomped Tyson.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He muttered (or thought he muttered) in Tyson's ear. Everyone turned to look at them as Tyson winced through the pain of his ear throbbing. "I love you more than the whole bloody world...you know why?" He slurred "Cos you've got such a hot piece of..." Tyson put his hand over Kai's mouth, even Tala and Kia had turned to hear what Kai was going to say. Kai pouted. "Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" He whined. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you were going to say something inappropriate..." Tyson rolled his eyes as Kai pouted again.

"Aw he looks so cute when he pouts" Kia giggled. She too had had a fair share of alcoholic drinks, mainly what Tala had given her, White Russian apparently one of her favourites (**Author: wonder why lol**). Kai giggled as Tyson sighed, leaning back into the couch, pulling Kai with him, pulling him onto his lap so Kai was straddling his waist.

"Mmm...Can we go somewhere else?" Kai hinted staring into Tyson's stormy blue orbs that seemed to sparkle after this question was asked.

"Where? This isn't our hotel room remember?" Kai growled in frustration but Ray tapped him on the shoulder.

"You two they have a spare room for you, Kenny and Hilary took Rika back to the dojo already" Kai grinned then followed Ray as he showed them to the spare room which they entered. Ray giggled as Bryan wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck gently. Ray moaned in response, tilting his head to the side to give Bryan more to kiss at. Bryan smiled as his hands made their way further down Ray's front, Ray grabbed his hands to stop him doing something in public then lead him into the door with a piece of paper with Bryan's name on it.

-Bryan's room-

Bryan smirked as the door shut and neko-jin pounced on him, backing him into the door aggressively. He groaned as Ray's lips attacked his now bare chest, his tongue swirling around one of his nipples. Bryan's head hit the door with a pleasantly loud thud as he moaned out Ray's name.

Ray smirked; he was SO going to be seme in this relationship. He pulled the hazed Russian over to the bed, pulling off his bottoms along the way. Bryan groaned as the cool air hit him. "Ray... too... cold" He panted. Ray smirked in response, pulling his own top over his head, not wasting any time. Bryan growled as his boxers were lost with the rest of his clothes but smirked when Ray removed his own boxers. The Russian stared at him in want, licking his lips as the neko-jin giggled at his look.

"Bryan..." Ray purred. Bryan felt his arousal twitch in response to Ray's suggestive tone. He groaned in response. Ray raised an eyebrow as he draped himself over the older Russian. "Do you have something...we could use for this?" One of his fingers stroked the Russians entrance. Bryan held back a gasp.

"Draw..." He gasped as Ray brushed his entrance again. Smirking Ray stood up and opened the draw pulling out a bottle of lube and sitting back on Bryan's lower legs. Smirking at the pale Russian he coated his fingers then lowered his hand. Bryan moaned as a single digit made its way into his body. His back arched up and he moaned Ray's name. "Oh Ray!" He moaned louder as another finger was entered and Ray started scissoring the fingers inside of him. "Oh Fuck YES!" He threw his head back as another finger was entered and Ray brushed his fingers against his prostrate. "Right there!" He gasped. Ray smirked as he brushed the same spot again. His own arousal building up at every thrust of his fingers.

"Bryan?" He purred again. Bryan nodded to say he was listening. "Can I?" Bryan gulped and nodded.

"Please do" He gasped. Ray removed his fingers and positioned himself against Bryan's entrance. When Bryan nodded Ray thrust into him. Dual cries echoed throughout the room as they panted, getting used to the sensation that was overwhelming their sweat coated bodies. "Mmm" Bryan wriggled against Ray, indicating he wanted more of the neko-jin. Ray pulled himself out then slammed back in over and over again. Gripping onto his lover's erection Ray started to stroke in time with his thrusts causing Bryan to yell out and come in the neko-jin's hand. Seconds later Ray came deep within his lover with a hoarse cry of Bryan's name.

-Spare room-

Kai and Tyson were undressing each other quickly, afraid of wasting any precious time, Kai shoved Tyson lightly onto the bed.

"Now it's my turn to be in charge" Kai muttered huskily in Tyson's ear and he slid himself down Tyson's body, causing very hot friction on their lower body parts. Tyson whimpered while Kai groaned, his eyes shutting for a brief second. "Oh God..." Kai moaned and lowered himself licking Tyson's body as he went. Tyson giggled slightly, the alcohol starting to take effect.

Kai lowered himself to the same level as Tyson's groin area and licked his lips. Stroking the bluenette's erection with his left hand while his right tweaked the dragon's nipple Kai smirked at the effect the dual onslaught was doing to Tyson. Tyson was flustered beyond words, his breathing was uneven and in pants. Chanting of Kai's name could be heard against the occasional 'oh fuck' and 'oh god' and 'oh my Kai'.

Tyson gripped the bed sheets as Kai's mouth cascaded down onto his erection and deep throated him. Kai moved one of his hands to press down on Tyson's hips to stop him from bucking into his inexperienced mouth. Holding back a moan Tyson pushed his fist into his mouth and bit down on the flesh. Kai growled and with a free hand pulled the fist out catching the last word off Tyson's yell. "...Kai!" Kai smirked as his swirled his tongue over the swollen tip, gently grazing his teeth over the side of the swollen length before placing a heavy suction, with a free hand he played with Tyson's testicles, gently cupping and rubbing them causing the bluenette to finally cry and come in the dual hair's awaiting mouth. Kai managed to drink every drop of his flustered lover.

Tyson flipped Kai over; Kai sighed as he wanted to be in control but then thought he might as well be uke again, seen as he enjoyed himself so much the first time. He gasped as he felt Tyson's mouth engulf him. Throwing his head back in ecstasy yelling out Tyson's' name as pre-cum escaped into Tyson's awaiting mouth. Tyson hummed, the vibrations adding to the sensational feeling Kai was receiving.

"Oh god TYSON!" He yelled a warning before coming into the dragon's awaiting mouth. Tyson swallowed the essence greedily then licked his lips. Purring as he made his way up Kai's body he grinned as he picked up a small bottle off the bedside table. Kai's eyes darkened as he watched his lover lathering up his fingers, waiting for what was about to happen. Tyson slipped a finger inside his lover. Kai experimentally clamped his muscles down on his lover's finger causing the bluenette to whimper. Kai groaned as Tyson pushed his finger in harder, causing a small amount of friction to build up, he gasped and moaned as a second finger joined the first one and started scissoring inside of him. He threw his head to the side and whimpered. "Ty...I want you now..." He muttered huskily in the other teen's ear. Tyson inserted another finger and thrust deep inside the dual hair hitting his prostrate directly causing the dual hair to cry out. "RIGHT THERE!" He moaned Tyson smirked as he hit the spot over and over.

Kai growled as Tyson removed his fingers and positioned himself at the dual hairs' entrance. With one hazed nod from Kai Tyson slammed into him. Taking a brief moment to get used to the feeling and allowing Kai to get used to the feeling of being filled Tyson whimpered. Kai wrapped his legs around Tyson's waist causing them both to whimper again as Tyson nudged deeper into Kai. Kai squirmed indicating he wanted Tyson to move, and Tyson obliged, pulling out of the dual hair and thrusting back in pleasantly. Kai yelled out his name as Tyson slammed into him over and over, repeating the same onslaught that Kai was beginning to admit he could live with forever.

Kai yelped as Tyson bit him on the neck smirking as Kai moaned after getting used to the sensation. Kai gripped at Tyson shoulders and pulled himself up slightly, halting Tyson's movements.

"I...I want to ride you lover" he whispered huskily in the bluenette's ear. Tyson whimpered flipped onto his back, pulling Kai down on top of him. Kai sat up so his back was straight and called out Tyson's name as Tyson sank even further into him. Kai panted incoherently and lifted himself up off his lover, only to slam back down a second later. Tyson reached and lightly stroked his lovers weeping erection. It became too much for Kai and with one last cry came all over Tyson's abdomen. As Kai came he clenched his muscles around Tyson's length deep inside of him. After two more forceful thrusts Tyson came within his lover panting deeply. Kai collapsed and sighed, nuzzling his lovers neck with his nose he muttered 'I love you' under his breath.

"Love you too"

-Living Room-

Max was now laid out on the sofa, head on Spencer's lap as Spencer watched a film. Karla and Ian had disappeared first so no one had seen the youngest two teens for a while now. Spencer sighed as he looked down at the genki blonde. Max had his eyes shut but was still awake. He was still smiling because of the effects of the alcohol. Giggling slightly he sat up and sat back on Spencer's lap.

"Spencer?" He muttered seductively. Spencer looked at him and gulped, the lust in Max's eyes was so obvious as he smirked. "Do you think...?" He continued "We..." He pointed at himself and Spencer "Could get..." He turned so he was straddling Spencer's waist then kissed his neck. "A room?" He finished then bit Spencer carefully. Spencer moaned and leant back smirking at Max.

"You'd really want that?" He muttered, Max nodded in reply.

"I have for a while..." Max muttered in his ear as he followed Spencer down onto the couch and grinded against the taller teen who groaned.

"God yes..." Spencer gripped Max's hips as they continued there magic on the taller blader. "Max..." He muttered as his eyes fluttered closed, he growled in disappointment as Max removed himself. He opened his eyes as Max pulled him up and dragged him off to Spencer's room.

-Tala's room-

Tala pulled Kia into his room and slammed the door shut muttering something about locks as he pushed a chair in front of the door. Just as the chair was in place Kia pulled him around to face her and kissed him desperately, her hands moving frantically around his body, fumbling with the hem of his black t-shirt (he didn't have his jacket on ) and yanking it over the pale blader's head. He groaned as her tongue attacked his left nipple while her hand massaged his other, he fell back into the chair that was placed in front of the door; Kia followed him down, continuing her work as Tala moaned over and over.

"Ki..." He groaned as cold air came onto his chest as she pulled away and yanked him up. She pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down. He frantically opened the button on his trousers and slid the zip down as Kia kissed at his body. She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow as he growled in frustration.

"What?"

"You're...wearing...too...many...clothes" He panted as he reached out for her low cut top and pulled it over her head. She growled as the cold air hit her body, Tala sat up and kissed along the bare skin, wrapping his arms around her back to unclip her bra and pull it off her already slightly sweaty body. She titled her head back as Tala carefully bit her neck, licking to soothe after. The bra lay forgotten on the floor as he span her round and pinned her onto the bed. He smirked at her flustered form, lowering ever so slightly to grind against her, earning gasps from both teens. "Kia..." He moaned. She reached down and pulled the already unfastened trousers down off his thighs and legs and flipped him over onto his back.

Mouths attaching desperately as they created a steady rhythm of rocking into each other Kia shut her eyes, gripping onto Tala's shoulders for life support. Tala's head rolled back as he gasped. He reached down to Kia's jeans and blindly fiddled with the zip and individual button. Yanking them off along with her underwear he smirked at her now naked form, looking at her up and down repeatedly.

"Beautiful" he muttered under his breath as he flipped her onto her back. Kissing her as he moved down her body, she sighed then gasped as he reached her nether regions and licked her carefully. She moaned loudly, clutching at the sheets with one hand while her other hand dug into Tala's bare shoulder blade. He growled through the pain then smirked as she gasped when he snuck his tongue inside of her.

"Tala!" She cried as her back arched, he reached up and rubbed her breast in response. The hand on his back left and was thrown back over herm head to clutch the headboard, gripping to it for dear life, her leg's widened as Tala stroked her thighs. He smirked and continued his assault on her lower body parts. Taking a single digit and slid it inside of her. Throwing her head back yet again as another finger slid inside of her. "Tal..." She moaned. "Quit teasing...I want you... inside me" She gasped. Her breathing becoming more ragged by the second as Tala's other hand brushed over her clitoris over and over again causing her to gasp as a shock of electric exploded through her body. "TALA!" She came as his fingers thrust in her one last time. Tala's eyes glazed over and his arousal twitched at the sight before him. He growled as she yanked him back up by the hair in frustration and pushed him onto his back. "I said no teasing" She muttered huskily against his ear, he groaned in response as she grinded against him. "And I meant it" She continued grinding. "So now" She grinded harder "For your punishment" She pinned his arms down above his hand and arranged herself so she was hovering over him. Tala growled in frustration then whimpered as his erection was encased by her wet heat.

"Kia..." He moaned as he felt her stay still. She smirked at him then let his arms go. They quickly found their way to her hips trying to pry her up to push her back down again to no avail. She didn't budge. She smirked as a soft whimper escaped his lips. "Please..." He begged "I want you...I need you" He whispered. Kia smiled then raised off him, then quickly slammed back down, straightening her back to feel every inch of Tala inside of her. She pulled her head back groaning as she felt him pull himself up and bite her neck playfully. Helping her rise and fall by yanking on her hips Tala groaned. His eyes squeezed shut due to amount of pleasure coursing throughout his body. Kia was gasped in time with the thrusts.

"God this is better than I remember..." She gasped as Tala smirked.

"Well I am awfully bigger..." He smirked as he nibbled her ear she giggled in reply.

"You need a smaller ego though" She muttered as his thrusts came harder and quicker, he was losing control. Just as Kia reached climax her muscles clamped down on him, at the same time she bit down hard on his neck. This was enough to drive Tala over the edge, but instead of screaming like a normal person would...

He howled VERY loudly.

-Bryan's room-

Bryan snickered as Tala's howl was heard through their bedroom wall.

"What's that?" Ray asked sleepily, after feeling his lover's chest rise and fall rapidly indicating laughter.

"Tala...he's howling again..." Ray smirked then closed his eyes again.

"He really is a wolf..."

-Spare room-

Tyson snored as Kai sighed on top of him.

Howl.

Kai smirked. Kia and Tala were at it again, _how much stamina do they have?_ He thought to himself _In fact...I don't want to know..._ he continued thinking to himself shaking his head slightly.

-Spencer's Room-

Max giggled as a howl was heard through the bedroom wall. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"We had to cope with that all the time at the Abbey you know... I don't find it amusing" He pouted which made Max giggle even more. "Stop that..." He pocked the genki blond in the side lazily. He was worn out.

Howl.

Max giggled again while Spencer sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Author: So that's that...the longest chapter I've ever done! And how many lemons could I put in once piece of work! I couldn't be bothered with Spence and Maxie too much effort lol, anyway I hoped you liked it please R and R (sorry about the howl thing but I couldn't resist tee hee)**

**Liah xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: So here I am with another chapter... I have no idea how long this is going to be... Lol. Your reviews just keep me going... so Thanks for the reviews again! And yes that was a very lemony chapter... this one doesn't really contain much of that element, but they may be hints... I'm working my way to the end now I think... anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Silent Apologies (Chapter 7)**

-The morning after-

-Spare room-

Tyson groaned as he rolled over. A faint chuckling noise reached his ears. He pried open his eyes, blinking a few times before registering the sight before him. Kai smiled and wrapped an arm around the bluenette, his other hand clutching his head.

"Morning" Kai muttered sleepily in Tyson's ear and shifted closer to Tyson's body heat. "head hurts" He groaned.

"Aw poor baby" Tyson ran a hand through Kai's silky hair. Kai smiled in response. "Morning to you too" He rubbed his calf against Kai's thigh. Kai sighed.

"Could stay like this all day" He mumbled.

"Mmm me too"

-Bryan's room-

Bryan groaned as the weight on top of him shifted and wiggled slightly, Bryan moaned in response.

"Ray quit fidgeting" He groaned then turned his head to the side as Ray squirmed again. "Ray..."

"Yes?" Ray muttered huskily in Bryan's ear.

"You want to go again?" Ray nibbled on Bryan's ear in response, finally opening his golden eyes to stare at his lover. Bryan gripped at Ray's sides. Ray started to slightly grind his lower body against Bryan's causing both teens to gasp from the pleasant friction.

-Tala room-

Kia failed to stifle a giggle as Tala sat up. Hair sticking out in every possible angle. He narrowed his eyes at her then pushed her playfully.

"Leave me and my hair alone" He pouted.

"Oh come on baby you know I'm only playing" Tala rolled his eyes then lay back down on the bed. Kia smiled and laid her head on his chest and nuzzled it. Smiling up at him she kissed his neck. Tala smiled then his eyes widened.

"What happened to Rika?"

"Hilary and Kenny took her back to the dojo" Tala nodded and sighed. "Worried she was able to hear you howling?" She raised an eyebrow at him playfully. His eyes narrowed at her again. "You know I love it when you howl" She licked up the side of his neck the bit him he moaned in response.

"Kia...?"

"Mmm" She mumbled in response, lowering herself down his body, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. Tala squirmed underneath her and moaned. She looked up at him and smirked then licked over his nipple causing the red head to gasp. His head turned to the side as he gripped the bed sheets.

"Again?" He muttered huskily in her ear. A smirk was all he got for a reply before Kia took him in one swift move. Tala gasped in surprise then moaned as Kia started moving on top of him. She giggled as he growled and his head rolled back. "more..." He muttered, Kia grinned then started moving quicker.

-Living room-

Tyson and Kai were sharing a couch, Max and Spencer were laid on the floor, Ian and Karla were leaning against a chair and Ray and Bryan were laid together on another sofa, Bryan was stroking Ray's hair and Ray was purring in response. Bryan smiled.

Kia and Tala walked in, Tala yawned then lots of giggling could be heard. He scowled then pouted.

"Stop laughing" He whined. Kia giggled then wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling on his black t-shirt to spin him round to kiss him on the lips. Tala smiled as the giggled ceased then he sighed. "Hilary and Kenny not back yet then?"

"No wolf boy" Bryan snickered. Tala gulped, he'd already had this embarrassing conversation before, and he knew everyone probably had heard him. He gulped.

"Excuse me?" He muttered in reply. Bryan smirked then ran his hand down Ray's, glancing down at the slumbering teen then back up at the embarrassed red head.

"You heard me...or rather, _we_ heard _you_..." He smirked again. Tala's face became the same shade of red as his hair. Kia giggled then nibbled on Tala's ear.

"I like it" Tala blushed, if it was even possible, even more. "It turns me on even more" She muttered in his ear, this caused his face to outshine his hair.

"Kia!" He gasped. She giggled then ran over to a spare couch and lay down. Kai smirked at Tala's embarrassment then sighed as he sat up slightly, gripping his head in the process from the strike of pain that crept through.

"Keep the noise down will you? Some of us drank a little too much last night" Kai muttered then laid his head back down on Tyson's chest. Tyson smiled then stroked Kai's hair, mimicking Bryan's movements. Kai sighed again this time in pure satisfaction. He rubbed his cheek against Tyson's chest and smiled, closing his eyes in happiness.

"Aw doesn't he look so cute?" Kia gushed. Karla snickered at the frown that replaced the happy smile on Kai's face at his sister's words.

"Cute?" He echoed annoyed.

"You do look cute though lover..." Kai groaned in response then dug his face even more into Tyson's chest sighing again.

"Don't care" He muttered.

"Wow...you managed to melt his cool exterior...? I'm impressed" Tala stared open mouthed at the couple on the couch. Tyson smiled at Tala.

"Thanks" Tala nodded then lay out on the couch next to his lover.

"Hey isn't it Valentine's day soon?" Max asked from his place on the floor. Karla giggled.

"It sure is!" She chirped. Kia sighed as did Kai.

"Looks like the Hiwatari's don't like Valentine's day" Bryan smirked.

"I just don't see the point in it..." Kai muttered, Kia nodded in agreement. Tala smirked.

"I've got an idea for a gift" He muttered then stroked down Kia's body, she sighed.

"You mean we're buying each other something?" Tala nodded.

"Of course we are, like I said, I have something in mind...how many days away is it?" He looked over at Karla who smiled.

"2!" She giggled at Ian's sigh.

"Anyone want to go shopping?" Ian muttered.

"Let me get this mess" Tala pointed to his hair. "Sorted out and I'll go with you" Ian nodded in response. Bryan snickered. Tala shot a glare at Kia. "You know I blame you for the hair right?" She giggled.

"I imagine you probably do..." Tala sighed the walked out of the room.

-The mall-

Ian and Tala walked into shop, Ian walked off while Tala was looking for something specific. He walked up to a small glass window, his eyes widened at the sight before him. It was perfect. 'I have to get this one' He thought to himself. 'It's perfect'.

Ian walked up behind Tala and gasped at what he was looking at. "T...Tala?" He stuttered.

"Yes?" Tala replied with a sly grin on his face.

"Why...why are you looking _here_?" Ian gasped.

"_Because..."_ Tala explained. "_This_ is what I'm getting Kia for Valentine's Day" He grinned at Ian's surprised look.

**Author: ok so that's the end of this... anyone want to guess what Tala is going to buy Kia feel free to do so, if you guess correctly then you can choose something for a chapter after... i'm not going to say what yet though but I have an idea. Anyway please R and R if you want me to cont! Liah xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Now thank you to everyone that reviewed! I'm pleased that this fanfic is working out! Yey me! It's gonna be another long one! I had to make it long so I could get the present exchanging bit in!**

**Kai: just get on with it already...**

**Author: shut up and go make out with Tyson...**

**Kai: (smirks) gladly... oh Tyson! Where are you?**

**Tyson: I'm here...Wha...**

**Kai kisses Tyson roughly...**

**Author sweat drops: right... on with the story!**

**Silent Apologies (part 8)**

-----What happened in the last chapter-----

-The mall-

Ian and Tala walked into shop, Ian walked off while Tala was looking for something specific. He walked up to a small glass window, his eyes widened at the sight before him. It was perfect. 'I have to get this one' He thought to himself. 'It's perfect'.

Ian walked up behind Tala and gasped at what he was looking at. "T...Tala?" He stuttered.

"Yes?" Tala replied with a sly grin on his face.

"Why...why are you looking _here_?" Ian gasped.

"_Because..."_ Tala explained. "_This_ is what I'm getting Kia for Valentine's Day" He grinned at Ian's surprised look.

"But Tala? Wow! I never knew you had it in you man!" Tala grinned at the short blader's change of attitude.

"So what you getting Karla?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Ian handed him a necklace with a red wolf on it that had diamonds for eyes.

"Reminded me of Fireborg" Tala smiled.

"It's nice...I like it, I reckon she'll love it"

"Kia'll love your gift more" Tala smiled.

"I hope so"

-With Karla, Rika and Kia at another mall- (how many malls are the in Japan? – don't answer that lol)

Kia growled in frustration, sounding more and more like her lover with every second that passed.

"Kia calm down, we'll find something for Tala don't worry" Karla grinned suddenly when something caught her eye. "What about that?" Kia's eyes widened as she followed Karla's gaze to a shop window.

"Karla no Hentai!" She screamed noticing the handcuffs and other sexual toys Karla had pointed to.

"But you know Tala, he'll love them" Kia scowled. '_Why didn't I go shopping with Kai instead?'_ She sighed in frustration.

-The living room – the night before Valentine's day-

Bryan sighed as he rolled onto his back. Ray _still_ wasn't back from shopping with Spencer. Kai eyed the lavender haired Russian carefully before sighing himself. Tala growled in frustration which caused curious glances from Spencer, Bryan, Kai and Tyson who were the only others in the room.

"Why can't tomorrow just come, I'm dying here... the gods are wanting to punish and torture me I know it!" He groaned.

"I reckon you tell them Tal" Ian muttered. Tala blushed.

"But Kai'll kill me" He whined. This drew Kai's attention.

"What have you done now Ivanov?"

"Er...well, it's more like... what I'm going to do?" He said worriedly at the death glare he was receiving. "It'saboutmypresent!" He gasped incoherently. Ian muttered in the others ear's what Tala had bought Kia then all smiled and nodded. Kai grinned.

At this Kia, Karla, Rika, Max, Ray and Spencer walked in and sat down. Bryan smiled as Ray joined him on the couch. Kai chuckled at Bryan's relaxation.

"Look's like Bry got all worried" Spencer smirked. Bryan rolled his eyes in response but was cut off when a pair of hungry lips attacked his own. Kia yawned then planted herself on Tala's lap, straddling the wolf's waist as she collapsed against him. A cheery voice could be heard behind her followed by a sigh that sounded suspiciously like Kai.

"Mummy and Karla got me a boat and..." The little chibi ranted on.

Kia sighed then kissed Tala on the neck. "I _never_ want to go shopping with them again" She muttered in his ear. Tala grinned and kissed her on the forehead.

"Need a stress release?" He muttered huskily in her ear. She blushed.

"Tala..." She groaned as he bit down on her neck, and then licked his way down her face. Max giggled. He glomped his lover, diving on him slightly, causing the older teen to groan.

"Can we play a game?" Karla suddenly yelped as a knocking noise interrupted her thoughts. Kai unconsciously thanked all the gods that stopped her train of thought at that time and went to answer the door. Hilary and Kenny both smiled as the door opened. (**Author: Akk I completely forgot about them!**)

"Hello Kai" Kenny smiled.

"Hey Kai!" Hilary beamed. Kai just merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Max beamed with his 10000000000 (**Author: I'll stop now...**) watt smile and pounced on Hilary and Kenny knocking them both over. Hilary and Kenny both let out a girly scream. Hilary latched onto Kenny and blushed letting go in an instant. Max got off the two startled teens and pulled them up and dragged them into the living room of the dojo.

"Hey guys" Hilary smiled as all the teens in the room smiled and nodded or said hello back.

"Right...so now that's over..." Karla began Kai sighed realising that he hadn't quite gotten away from Karla's plans. "What game we gonna play!" She exclaimed, startling even poor Maxie who was engaged in a tongue war with his lover at the time and had his tongue slightly nipped.

"Ouch!" He yelped. Spencer sighed and pulled the boy close to him.

"Sorry...blame Karla" Spencer muttered the last bit darkly. Karla just shrugged.

"So?"

"Whatever"

"Er...how about Truth or Dare?" Ray had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked up at Kenny and Hilary. "Come sit guys" He indicated the floor next to him. Kenny and Hilary both sat down and sighed. 'How did I get into this mess?' They both thought. Everyone got into a circle, most next to their partner. "So...who goes first?"

"I will!" Karla giggled as she'd startled everyone again. "Max...truth or dare?"

"Er...truth?"

"Is it true that you can last twice as long during sex when you're on a sugar high?" Max, oh poor innocent Max blushed so brightly, he could've matched Tala's hair.

"W-What?" He stuttered. Kia sighed. Karla can be _so_ embarrassing sometimes. Karla smirked.

"Answer the question Maxie"

"I wouldn't know..." Everyone raised an eyebrow including his lover he looked confused then it dawned on him.

"You mean cos you don't have anything to compare with last night?" Max nodded, blushing even more brightly. Karla sighed.

"Sorry Maxie, your turn anyway" Max nodded then turned to Bryan.

"Bryan... Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Came the emotionless answer.

"Er... Drink half a bottle of Russian Vodka in one go" Bryan's jaw dropped.

"What a waste of alcohol" He smirked as he was handed the bottle by Kai who raised an eyebrow at him. "Little Maxie could've used this on Spence and had his wicked way with him" Everyone giggled except Max and Spencer who blushed furiously. Bryan downed the alcohol but it had no effect. Max scowled at this. Everyone gaped at Bryan who just smirked. "What?" His smirked grew "I can handle my liquor quite well ne?" Tala shook his head; he knew that dare would do nothing to Bryan.

"Tala, Truth or Dare?" Tala gulped.

"Truth..."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity willingly?" Tala gulped once again and blushed. His face almost the same colour as his hair.

"Erm...do I have to say?" Everyone nodded "11?" Everyone gaped at him, except for some reason, Kai. Everyone turned to look at the crimson eyed blader as he hadn't made a move to show any shock from Tala's confession.

"What?" He growled.

"You didn't?" Kia gasped.

"Noooo" Tala extended the word. "He kinda, walked in on me and...Someone" Tala gulped. Kai nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't a pretty sight I can assure you" He muttered darkly, Tala scowled insulted.

"Hey" He whined. "No fair"

"So who was your first?"

"No telling, I've done my turn, Kenny, truth or dare?" Kenny scowled.

"Truth" Tala smirked.

"Who would you want to go out with if you had to in this room, if everyone was single?" Kia realised what Tala was doing and smiled. Kenny gulped and muttered one word.

"Hilary..." Hilary blushed and turned to Kenny.

"You would?" She gasped. Kenny just plainly nodded, his face resembling a tomato. Before he knew what was happening Hilary's lips had crashed down onto his and were kissing him senseless.

"And there we have it my friends!" Ray called and stood up. Kenny and Hilary broke their kiss and glanced at Ray.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Well...this..." He pointed to everyone in the circle "game was to get you two together 'cos it was so obvious you liked each other!" Ray beamed while Kenny and Hilary glared at him. "I'm a genius" Bryan snorted at his lover's ego and pulled him into a hug.

"It wasn't only you in this lover" Ray sighed as Bryan smirked. "C'mon let's go to bed" He winked at Ray who blushed.

Kai raised and eyebrow then looked at Tyson. After grabbing his attention Kai nodded to their bedroom door. Tyson smiled and nodded following his lover to their room.

After they had left, all the others piled out into the room's Tyson had given them for the night.

-Tyson and Kai's room-

As soon as the door closed Kai's lips were on Tyson's; backing the bluenette into the door. Tyson clicked on the lock, stopping any unwanted visitors from walking in on them. Kai's hands snaked under Tyson's jacket and slipped it off the smaller blader. Tyson grinned against the kiss. It seemed like Kai was getting the upper hand this time.

Kai pulled Tyson away from the door slightly then pushed him further up, so Tyson had to wrap his legs around Kai's waist to stay steady. Kai smirked then took possession of Tyson's lips again. Tyson moaned as he felt Kai pulling his top over his head and attacking his nipples with his fingers while his lips crashed back onto Tyson's swollen ones.

"Kai..." Tyson gasped as Kai leant back slightly. An incredible feeling swept through his body. "Oh god" Kai smirked the lowered his head slightly to Tyson's nipples then licked around them. Tyson squirmed against the door.

"Getting restless love?" Kai's voice hinted amusement at the position Tyson was in. Tyson sighed.

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiii how do you cope when I tease you?" Kai smirked.

"Know you know how I feel" Tyson gulped as Kai carried him across to the bed and dropped him on it. Yanking Tyson's jeans and boxers off while he was still startled. Kai smirked as Tyson gasped realisation hitting him. Kai was going to end up being seme...

Kai unzipped his own baggy trousers and slowly, very slowly pulled them down along with his boxers. Tyson gulped at the look Kai was giving him. It was predatory. Kai smirked then crawled up Tyson's body, licking along his chest until his lips attacked Tyson's in a heated kiss. Kai reached up and pulled a small bottle out of a draws next to the bed. He waved it in front of Tyson and raised an eyebrow. Tyson gulped again. Kai was definitely going to be seme tonight...

Tyson yelped when a digit found its way into his entranced causing him to squirm slightly. "Kai..." He whimpered. Kai raised an eyebrow and when he thought the bluenette was used to the feeling, inserted another digit. Tyson growled in pain. Kai latched his lips to Tyson's to try and take some of the pain away as he started scissoring the two fingers inside of his lover. Tyson yelped as a third finger was inserted. He found himself trying to thrust against Kai's fingers. Kai's fingers swept across a bunch a bundle of nerves in Tyson body causing the bluenette to scream in pleasure as he saw white stars.

"OH GOD KAI!" He yelled. Kai smirked and thrust his fingers against that same spot again. "OH...!" His yelling was cut off when Kai's lips descended onto his own. Kai pulled his fingers out of his lover.

"You ready for this?" Kai asked, his voice was raspy from all the saliva loss. Tyson nodded in reply.

"I want to feel you inside me Kai...take me as I take you" Kai smiled and nodded. Lubricating himself and positioning himself against Tyson's entrance. With one nod from Tyson, Kai slammed into his lover; in the first aim he hit Tyson's prostrate. Struggling with his inner self Kai held still, letting Tyson get used to the feeling.

"Kai FUCK!" Kai smirked.

"I thought that's what I was doing?" Tyson giggled causing his muscles to contract and relax. Kai whimpered. "Ah Ty..." He moaned. Tyson winked then squirmed.

"Kai...you can move now you know" Kai smiled then pulled out of Tyson abruptly then slammed back in. "ARGH!" Tyson yelled again and threw his head back. "OH GOD KAI!" Kai panted as he thrust back in again.

"Ty so tight..." He mumbled. Tyson scrunched his eyes closed.

"OH FUCK" Tyson's hipped joined into the rhythm of Kai thrusting. The friction on his erection that was being rubbed by Kai's body was becoming unbearable. After a couple more thrusts Tyson whimpered and came between them.

"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tyson's head slammed to the side as he came full force causing his muscles to clamp on Kai's erection. With that Kai came deep inside his lover.

"TYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOONN!" The dual haired blader yelled slightly after his lover and collapsed on top of him through pure exhaustion, not even bothering to move out of his lover's body.

-The living room (Valentine's Day)-

Everyone sat in their usual seats. Tyson and Kai on the couch, Max and Spencer on the floor, Ray and Bryan on the other couch, Kia and Tala on the chair and Karla and Ian leaning against a chair. It was Valentine's Day but no one had a made a move to exchange the gifts.

"Er so..." Karla muttered. "I'm gonna go first seeing as everyone is too chicken." No one but Ian noticed the truth in the words as he glanced at Tala who was drastically pale. She handed Ian a largish box. "It's not much... but..." Ian opened it and smiled. A photo of them when they were younger out in Russia framed perfectly in a silver frame.

"Thank you Karla, its perfect" He smiled and kissed the blushing blond haired girl. His arm around her waist loosened slightly and he held out a long thin box. Karla glanced at the box then at Ian who nodded. She opened it and gasped then flung her arms around him. Ian smiled at the gratitude from his girlfriend.

"Ok...I'll go next" Ray muttered as no one was making a move to do so. He handed something to Bryan that had a weird shape to it. Bryan raised an eyebrow at his lover before he opened it. He smirked as many little objects fluttered onto the wooden dojo's floor.

"How did you know I collected these?" He raised a small bottle of aromatherapy oil as he glanced at the neko-jin who in turn smiled and glanced at Spencer.

"Spence told me" He smiled. Bryan smiled and kissed Ray thoroughly.

"Sorry to disappoint but... I don't really want to show everyone what I got Ray" He smirked causing the neko-jin to blush, understanding what his lover meant. As did everyone else, all forming an 'o' shape with their mouths, after a minute they shut them. Karla was the first to recover however.

"See Kia I told you that you could have got Tala...!" Kia growled and covered Karla's mouth with her hand

"Childish" She muttered under her breath. Tala raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Kia shook her head. Max smiled at Spencer and handed the Russian a long, thin (in both width and depth) box with a bow neatly folded on the top. He raised his eyes to meet Max's before opening the present slowly gasping at what he saw. Two tickets glinted in the lights of the dojo showing the letters more clearly. A cruise holiday; for just the two of them. Spencer smiled and Max and hugged him.

"I can't wait" He muttered in the other's ear who in turn blushed then smiled. Spencer pulled back and handed Max two presents, indicating he should open the top one first Max giggled.

"Aw sweet!" He held up the red lollipop in the shape of a heart with the three words, 'I love you' on the front. Spencer blushed then indicated to the next present. Max opened in carefully wondering what it could possibly be. A smallish painting of a whale and a turtle embracing came into view for the others to see clearly. Spencer blushed while Max grinned and glomped the taller blond. "I love it!" Max hugged his lover tighter.

"Aw..." Karla smiled at the sight of Spencer's blush. Kai turned to look at Tyson.

"I guess we're next?" Tyson nodded in agreement before glancing at Kia and Tala. Tala smiled weakly at the two. Tyson hanged Kai a box with a red bow on it. Kai opened it slowly, untying the bow first to find a card inside saying 'Look outside' Tyson smiled at Kai's puzzled look, everyone walked up to a the window to see a red sports car parked outside on the drive with a red bow on the bonnet. Kai gasped then turned to his lover. "For..._me_?" Tyson grinned then handed him the car keys. Kai smiled and hugged him tightly as everyone sat back down. Kai handed Tyson an envelope with a rather large bump in it. Tyson looked at Kai confused then opened the envelope. A set of key's dropped on the floor. Tyson picked the keys and looked at Kai confused, Kai smiled in return. "I want you to move in with me" Tyson gasped then smiled quickly.

"I'd love to!" He giggled then glomped his crimson eyed lover. Kia gulped then glanced at Tala. She held out a medium sized square box. It was fairly deep for a box. Tala slowly opened and smiled, a tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at the necklace.

"Kia..." He smiled at her. "You...you...still had it?" Kia smiled and nodded. Tala pulled her into a hug then kissed her lightly on the head. He gulped as he let go. His tongue darted out to wet his lips unconsciously as they dried. He glanced at Ian who nodded. "Kia... you know how I feel that we're soul mates, and that even in a different life we'll be together forever?" Kia smiled and nodded. Tala licked his lips nervously again.

"Well..." He stuttered. "I would be...honoured if...if you...would" He rubbed his sweaty palms on his trouser legs and slid onto the floor in front of Kia. Realisation shook the girl as she shivered, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Kia...will you...marry me?" At his last two words he whipped out a box and opened it to reveal two platinum rings, both with red and blue tinted diamonds, entwined together in fancy pattern. His eyes met hers and they shone with hope. Kia gasped and flung her arms around the red head, shaking with sobs.

"YES!" She managed to choke out before slamming her lips down onto Tala's own.

**Author: How did I think of all the gifts? I have NO idea either lol! I can safely say I struggled! **

**And well what can I say Virpi you got it right! Well done, here's a cookie and a... er ...Well you can have a Tyson and Kai plushie! hands them plushies Anyway... I'll email you with the choices seen as you were the first to get what Tala was going to get Kia right.  
**

**And what did people think of Bryan's gift? Lol... or what was mentioned about Bryan's gift! Tee hee! **

**WOW I actually covered 7 pages on word! Usually its only 3-4! Yey me!**

**Please R & R!**

**Liah xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Liah: Okay thanks for the reviews guys it's so appreciated! And I agree with --- about the Tala thing, but luckily this is only my little fic, so Tala doesn't really get married... or I don't think he does in the manga at the end... anyway... hands reviewers choc chip cookies! And Tyson and Kai plushies THANK YOU GUYS! I can't believe I'm on chapter 9! What the hell happened to the term one shot lol! **

**Ray: Are you going to start soon?**

**Liah: One minute... I am so sorry that this has taken so long! I had a writers block with it! That's why I did so much on Object of my Affection, I have loads of ideas for that...I'm up to chapter 17 on that...Anyway if you didn't know about that fic it has OC's in it and only one gay couple... well there will be anyway...**

**Tyson sulks stop reminding me...**

**Kai pats Tyson on the back while glaring at Liah It's okay...**

**Liah gulps Anyway on with the story...**

**Silent Apologies (Part 9)**

-----------Extract from end of last chapter---------------

"Well..." He stuttered. "I would be...honoured if...if you...would" He rubbed his sweaty palms on his trouser legs and slid onto the floor in front of Kia. Realisation shook the girl as she shivered, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Kia...will you...marry me?" At his last two words he whipped out a box and opened it to reveal two platinum rings, both with red and blue tinted diamonds, entwined together in fancy pattern. His eyes met hers and they shone with hope. Kia gasped and flung her arms around the red head, shaking with sobs.

"YES!" She managed to choke out before slamming her lips down onto Tala's own.

--------------End of extract---------------------------

Tala and Kia fell onto the floor, Kia on top of Tala. Bryan coughed gently to get the newly engaged couple's attention. "Er...guys?" Karla muttered nervously. Tala suddenly stood up, pulling Kia up with him.

"Later..." He pulled Kia into their bedroom slamming it shut; another click was heard a second later.

"Great..." Tyson whined. "Now all we'll hear is howling..." He scowled.

A small sigh erupted from the babies mouth that lay on a low table. The young toddler rolled over and groaned. She sat up sleepily not recognising where she was.

"Hello!" She called out.

Hilary stood up immediately after hearing the call and ran into the kitchen. Rika giggled happily after seeing someone she recognised. "Come on you" Hilary picked Rika up and took her into the living room where everyone was spread out comfortably.

"Uncle Kai and Tyson!" The toddler glomped the young couple. The both looked at each other and smiled. Kai picked up the girl and passed her to Tyson who started playing with her. Kai watched on admiring Tyson's skills with children, slightly wishing they had one of their own. Karla sighed, slightly relived Rika hadn't glomped her. Bryan shook his head in the likeliness of the child and her mother. Suddenly a giggle was heard from the bedroom; everyone looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"I don't think Rika wants to know about what her parents are doing..." Karla smirked.

"She's pretty smart you know... another thing like her mother, she may act dumb but secretly she's a top student." Everyone looked at Karla shocked then looked at Rika.

"I take it mummy and daddy are doing what mummy dreamed about that time?" Karla giggled.

"I can't believe you actually heard you're mother dreaming..."

"What, she was awake; she zoned out and started mumbling to herself..." Everyone stared at Rika then shook their heads trying to get the mental images out of their head. "Well she hadn't seen daddy in years, I understand why she started dreaming..." Everyone's jaws dropped. Rika shrugged then crossed her arms over her chest and smiled as Tyson smiled at her. "I like uncle Tyson uncle Kai" Kai smiled.

"I do too" Rika giggled.

"I bet you do" She smirked. "I heard" Kai blushed as Tyson stared at the young child wide-eyed.

"What!" He spluttered.

"I heard" Rika repeated herself. "Do you want me to give impressions?" Kai blushed and hastily shook his head. Tyson almost dropped the said girl.

"Rika!" he gasped. Rika smirked then shrugged.

Howl.

Everyone turned to look at the door and shook their heads. Rika giggled. "Does daddy always do that?" Everyone smirked and nodded. "Can I tease him about it?" Kai's grin widened and he nodded. Tyson passed the young girl to her blood relative. Kai leaned back against the couch and pulled Rika down with him, pulling her to sit on his lap in the process.

Forty nine minutes later Kia and Tala appeared out of the room. Tala's hair was a complete mess, he growled as everyone smirked at them.

"DADDY HOWLS!" Rika grinned happily. Tala blushed.

"She heard?" He paled a considerable amount. (This is almost impossible for Tala ;-))

"She already knows about sex Tala" Tala turned to his fiancé shocked.

"What!" He gasped. "You mean to tell me you told our daughter that – mfpth" He was cut of by Kia slamming her lips down onto his. Tala accidentally fell onto a free couch, Kia landing on top of him. Kia grinned then turned to look at the others who were gaping at the newly engaged couple.

"What?" She giggled.

"You told your four year old daughter about sex!" Max gasped. Kia shook her head.

"No-o" She made the o sound longer to empathise the word. "I never said _I_ told her..." Kia turned to Karla and glared at her. "Karla did..." Karla gulped as everyone turned to look at her shocked.

"Well technically I didn't mean to... she kinda walked in on..." She glanced at Ian who had gone bright red.

"Ah" Tala gasped finally getting it. Tyson and Kai snickered.

"You can just imagine it!" Everyone turned to look at Kai wide eyed. "No... I mean Rika's face when she walked in..." He chuckled causing Rika to yelp because of the vibrations.

"Uncle Kai!" She yelped and dove back onto Tyson who grinned. Karla and Ian stopped blushing and had turned back to their normal colour now.

"So-o" Kia ground the 'o' sound out. "When are you planning on taking my sanity" Kia grinned as Tala pouted.

"I'm not taking your sanity..." His pout got even bigger. "I'm just merely making a promise to be with you forever" Kia smiled and kissed him.

"Hmmm and what a fun forever that will be" She winked as Tala blushed.

A knock on the door caused their conversation to cease.

"Hmmm... isn't everyone we know here?" Kai questioned. Everyone nodded. Tyson nodded then walked over to the door, Kai close behind him.

He opened the door to reveal the White Tiger X team. The both paled at the sight of Mariah, both thinking one thing 'Oh o Ray...'

They both smiled and let them in.

"Hey what's up with Kai, he just smiled" Lee joked. Tyson grinned and pulled Kai into a mind blowing kiss. "Oh..." Lee's eyes widened, as did the rest of the team. "Come on everyone else is through here" Tyson led them into the living room. A tear slid down Mariah's face as she saw Ray cuddled up with Bryan.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY RAY!" She yelled causing Ray to wake up from his small slumber; he paled at seeing the pink fiend.

"Mariah..." He mumbled. "I was never _you're_ Ray" His voice turned into a growl. Lee's eyebrow rose at the position Ray was in with his ex-enemy.

"So you're together?" Kevin asked; Ray nodded. "Cool" He smiled then sat on the floor. He looked at the two newcomers then the child who had climbed back onto Kai's knee. "So who are the new dudes?"

Tala smiled. "This is my fiancé Kia, Kai's sister, our daughter Rika" Tala pointed to the little girl on Kai's lap. "And our adopted daughter, Karla" He pointed at the blond girl who was currently engaged in a tongue war with her partner.

"Right, congrats Tala" Lee smiled and Kevin grinned. Mariah's expression changed a bit at seeing Kai with the child, he was playing peek a-boo with her. Tyson smiled, Mariah saw this and smiled, noticing the longing look in Tyson's eyes.

"You really do look cute" He grinned as Kai glared at him.

"Do not" He pouted. Tyson reached forward and pecked him on the lips. Rika giggled then climbed down from Kai's lap and ran over to his mothers.

"Mummy who are they?" The young girl asked. Kia smiled.

"You don't remember seeing them on TV?" Rika shook her head. "There Ray's old team, remember now?" Rika looked at Ray, then the new group of people and nodded frantically, she ran up to Mariah and glomped her. Mariah grinned and picked the girl up, relief showed on Ray's face as she forgot everything about him and Bryan.

"Aren't you just adorable?" She asked the little red head who giggled. "How old is she?" She asked Kia as she sat down next to her.

"Three, four in five months" Mariah smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but you really don't look old enough to have a three year old daughter... how old are you?" Kia smiled faintly.

"16" The corners of her mouth twitched as Mariah smiled.

"Hey don't worry about it; I guess you were in the abbey right? Their education wasn't very good, you probably didn't know" Kia nodded and smiled.

"I didn't" She sighed. The rest of the White Tiger X team smiled at her.

"Hey it's cool; no one thinks any less of you..." Kia smiled.

"Thanks" Tala smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her onto his lap.

"Care for a seat?" He asked Lee who nodded and sat next to his sister.

"Thanks Tala, you really have changed, not as much as Kai though" Lee grinned at Kai's relaxed state, he was curled up, his head resting on Tyson's lap while Tyson stroked his hair. Kai smiled and snuggled closer to his lover who grinned.

"You really do look cute"

"Quit it" Kai growled. "Or no sex for a month" The White Tiger team blushed while everyone else giggled, including the little girl. The White Tiger X team looked at her wide eyed. Tyson yelped in response to Kai's remark.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me..." Tyson growled then firmly shut his mouth.

"She understood that?" Mariah gasped.

"Yeah, she walked in on Karla earlier this year" Karla blushed as did Ian, both being embarrassed again.

"Daddy howls!" Rika told the White Tiger X team happily. Tala blushed as the whole team turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. He coughed nervously.

"Rika..." He groaned. Kia giggled.

"Awwww you all embarrassed?" Kia grinned as Tala pouted. She slammed her lips down onto his and kissed him senseless. They parted panting. Then there was another knock at the door.

All eyes turned back to the door as it slowly opened to reveal...

**Liah: Mwhahahaha I'm leaving it there at a cliffy! HAHAHA I'm evil**

**Kai: Damn right you are! Who the hell is there! And stop making me cute in your stories!**

**Liah: No –giggles-**

**Kai –chases Liah-**

**Tyson: please R and R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Liah: thank you for the reviews yet again! Tee hee! And I'm sorry for the suspense, but I wanted to get you all on edge as who it is, really is a shocker! Mwhahaha! Now that drama unfolds as my final idea comes into action!**

**Silent Apologies (Part 10)**

-----------Extract from end of last chapter---------------

"Daddy howls!" Rika told the White Tiger X team happily. Tala blushed as the whole team turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. He coughed nervously.

"Rika..." He groaned. Kia giggled.

"Awwww you all embarrassed?" Kia grinned as Tala pouted. She slammed her lips down onto his and kissed him senseless. They parted panting. Then there was another knock at the door.

All eyes turned back to the door as it slowly opened to reveal...

--------------End of extract---------------------------

Everyone's eyes widened. Tala immediately stood in front of Kia and their child. Kai stood in front of Tyson, Ian in front of Karla and so on.

"Boris what the fuck are you doing here!" Tala growled.

"I came... for my property..." His eyes landed on Kia who was stood whimpering behind the red head, gripping onto his shirt from behind.

"SHE IS NOT YOUR FUCKING PROPERTY!"

"SHE DAMN WELL IS!"

"ISN'T"

"IS"

"ISN'T"

"IS"

"ISN'T"

"IS"

"ISN'T"

"IS"

"ISN'T"

"IS"

"SHE ISN'T DAMN IT!" Kai suddenly shouted, causing Boris to glare at him instead.

"You are as well so I don't know what you're shouting about." Kai gaped at him.

"You have Got to be kidding me" He snickered. "You couldn't even own a box, I mean you're about as smart as a fly high on cannabis..." Boris growled then snapped his fingers. An army of men came into the room.

"Really?" Kai gulped. Needles loaded with tranquilliser came out of the guns that the men held, they hit everyone in the room, including the little girl (AN: Awwww how cruel)

Kia and Tala clutched at the needle before slowly drifting off to sleep. Kai whimpered as he pulled the needle out, but too much of the substance was already implanted in his system and he collapsed on the floor next to where Tyson was. They were after all made to be stronger than the rest. Boris wrote a note on a piece of paper before ordering the men to pick up, Tyson, Kia and Rika and to take them back to headquarters. Before leaving he looked down at Tala whose eyes were scrunched shut in pain. He kicked him, satisfied when he heard a crack then left with the rest of his team of men.

Three hours later the rest of the people in the room woke up. Tala sat up immediately before clutching at his side in pain. He broke down into a complete fit of sobs. "He took them... he took them from me"

"Ty..." Kai rasped. His throat was dry, he looked around the room, Tyson was no where to be found. "Why? Why didn't you take me instead?" A tear rolled down the usually stoic captains face before he noticed the paper on the table. He stood up and shakily made his way to it. His eyes widened at what it read.

* * *

'To Tala and Kai'

Yes I have your dear precious loved one's. To get them back, you will do a simple task for me. Meet me in the pub 'The Dancing Horses' at 95 Vine Street – still in Japan. At 10 o'clock tonight.

Come alone.

Boris.

* * *

Tala glared at the piece of paper.

Kai glared at the piece of paper.

Neither liking this situation one bit.

"What the hell do we do?" Tala snapped.

"Go and get your lovers and child back?" Bryan suggested sarcastically.

"But what happens if it's a trap?" Kai muttered. "What if they want to capture us too, they just didn't want to get us all in one go?"

"Kai you've lost it... they're most likely going to give me a choice about whether I save my daughter of my fiancée and you whether you take Tyson's place-"

"But I'd take Tyson's place!" Kai cried out. "I wish it had been me they took in the first place! Tyson can't handle those conditions! You know what they do Tala..." Kai broke down for a second time that day, he sobbed on Bryan's shoulder who was sat next to him.

"Tala has a point... that is most likely what he'd do..."

"And he'd know I'd say neither, and then eventually... he'd ask if I want to go in their place instead... getting him back his best two bladers..."

Kai nodded.

"So we stop him"

"Yes but how?"

"Well..."

* * *

**Liah: Mwhahahahahaha I'm leaving it there at another Cliffy! Mwhahaha**

**Kai: It Was BORIS! makes a horrified look**

**Tala: But he took my Kia and Rika... sobs**

**Liah –rolls eyes- You really think I'd let that creep keep them?**

**Kai: Erm... no?**

**Liah –claps sarcastically- well done Kai! Have a golden star...**

**Kai: -Scowls- Well you could've for all we know...**


End file.
